A Kiss On All Hallow's Eve (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: At a Halloween party, Emma and Regina, unbeknownst to each other, dress up as one another.


**SQ Prompt:** Storybrooke has a comic con, our ladies attend dressed as each other

I strayed from the original prompt because I really wasn't feeling the comic con thing (sorry). I just couldn't see Storybrooke being all that excited about one and no one can come in and out of town. Plus, I don't see SQ being excited enough to go, however I did like the dressing as each other part, so I turned it into a Halloween story. I hope you like it. Thank you for your prompt. I had fun writing this one.

* * *

The Storybrooke High school gym was decorated in true Halloween fashion. A part of the parking lot was covered in hay and pumpkins, a makeshift pumpkin patch. Black and orange streamers hung from the tops of walls and from the corners of the room all the way to the disco ball hanging in the middle of the gymnasium. Emma had briefly wondered how the heck they had managed to hang a disco ball in the room and was informed that Regina had helped place it up there by magic. Of course Regina used magic, she thought with a smile.

Thinking of the dark haired mayor, brought an enchanted smile to her red tinted lips. Wait until Regina saw her. Since it was a Halloween party, everyone was dressed up in costume. Henry was dressed up as his grandfather, Prince Charming, which tickled both her parents. "He's a chip off the old block," her father had said. Regina had rolled her eyes when Henry had asked her to help him with an actual authentic costume so that it looked very real and not like it was bought from a party store.

" _Hey Mom. Can you make me look like Grandpa back in the Enchanted Forest?"_

 _Regina scoffed and with a contemplative fingertip to her chin, she said, "Let me see…" and then in a puff of purple smoke, Henry was in full costume, with giggles erupting from Mary Margaret, Emma and 4 year old Neal, who chortled and clapped his hands._

" _Very funny, Regina." David admonished._

" _Is… Am I wearing a_ clown _suit?" Henry touched his cheek, felt the face paint and squeezed the bright red nose._

" _Yes…" David crossed his arms, glaring at the dark haired mayor who had such a captivating, mirthful expression on her face that Emma actually swooned on the inside. Nothing ever made Emma Swan swoon._

" _What?" Regina good naturedly joked. "It's how I remember it."_

 _Neal hopped off Mary Margaret's lap and ran to a giggling Regina. The woman was actually giggling, Emma thought, and it was very becoming. "Ergina, Ergina!" Neal threw his arms up and Regina scooped him up into her arms. "Me too! Me too!"_

" _Awww, mom…. Come on!" Henry pleaded and placed his hands impatiently on his hips. Both moms had noticed lately how tall he was getting and how his voice was changing and getting even deeper._

 _Regina looked from Henry to David and then relented with a bright smile. "Alright,_ fine _!"_

 _Propping Neal up on her hip, she waved her free hand and this time, when the smoke disappeared, Henry was dressed in a dashing brown leather riding suit fully decorated with the little bits and bobbles that had David grinning from ear to ear in nostalgia._

 _Regina's smile mirrored Henry's and one could tell that she was pleased that he was so elated. She looked to Neal and joked low to him, "One Idiot suit, perfectly conjured." The little boy giggled and then hugged her laying his head on her shoulder and she rocked him. When she looked up, her eyes met Emma's and there was a look in them. Their gazes held and Emma had pondered suddenly if her expression had given her true feelings away because there was a different light coming from Regina just then._

" _Oh, Henry," his grandmother fawned over him, "You look so handsome. Just like your grandpa." She eyed him fully and then questioned. "Is that a real sword and scabbard?_

 _The question pulled Regina's attention away. "No, of course not. Do you think I'd give my son a real sword to carry around town? It's plastic!" Regina looked to Emma and shook her head as if to say, "Idiots."_

 _Emma stifled a laugh and stared at the floor and only snuck a look at the woman again when her attention was focused on her baby brother._

"He is certainly getting a lot of attention with that outfit," David proudly stated, pulling his daughter out of her memory, as he and Mary Margaret sidled up beside her. Her dad was dressed up as Zorro and her mom as a flamenco dancer. They looked across the room at the school's bleachers that were expanded from the wall just on one side of the basketball gym, so the party's guests could sit and found Henry surrounded by three teenage girls but he seemed to only have eyes for Paige, Supergirl, who was talking to Ruby and Granny. Granny was dressed as a nun and Ruby as a cowgirl.

"Where's Neal? I want to see his Harry Potter outfit."

"He's with Regina outside in the pumpkin patch." Her father lifted a finger to paste the fake mustache more firmly against his lip.

"Oh Emma, he looks so adorable." Mary Margaret put a hand over her heart and wore an enormous grin. He's even got the lightning scar on his forehead and everything. Red came over ear;ier and used make up and everything. He is so ecstatically happy.

Her brother was obsessed with Harry Potter. He'd watched the first movie so many times, Emma felt she knew it by heart. The DVD was present in her parents' home, her apartment and even Regina's house.

"I can't wait to see him."

Her mother snickered, "I can't wait for Regina to see _you."_

Emma looked down at herself, dressed as the Evil Queen when she had seen her for the first time in the Enchanted Forest after she had accidentally fallen through a time portal. She had used her magic to conjure up the suit exactly how she remembered it. Black leather pants, long red fitted jacket with the black leather lapels, complete with the elaborate wide brimmed hat with the feather ensemble on the brim.

"Emma! Emma!" A whirlwind dressed in a black cape came barreling into her. Emma's face scrunched up in an adoring expression. The kid was so cute dressed in a red and gold tie and black robe. "Look what Ergina bought me!" He held up a small orange pumpkin.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, kid. Where is Regina?"

"Over there," he pointed his wand to the door where Regina was talking with Ashley and her two kids. It was in that moment that Ashley's oldest, Alexandra, put her hands in Regina's and pulled like she was hanging off her and Emma had to smile at that. A few years ago, she imagined that parents would still be hesitant to allow the Evil Queen anywhere near their children, but Regina's reputation had really improved as the mayor and as a woman in the community. Emma supposed that it also helped that one Sunday a month Regina had been persuaded by Belle to read to the kids at the library. The librarian had asked her if she could just take over one day a month and that it would be great for the children to get to know the mayor.

Suddenly her eyes bulged as she inspected Regina's Halloween costume. _Holy Smokes!_ Tight jeans, boots, short red leather jacket, white top peeking out from underneath, Regina was dressed as _her!_

"Mom!" Emma turned her attention to the short haired woman in the ruffled dress with the flower in her hair. "Did you know Regina was going to dress up as me?"

With a playful grin, her mom replied, "Who do you think suggested it?" Her father was nearly chuckling and enveloped his wife in his arms affectionately in front of him.

"Now you both will _have_ to talk about this crazy _thing_ between you two."

"Miss Swan!" Emma turned toward the exclamation and found Regina striding toward her staring with an agape expression. "That's my suit!" Brown eyes roamed her form in fascination and when their eyes met, Emma could see the wonder and amazement directed at her and she couldn't help but blush slightly, getting the distinct impression that Regina liked this look on her.

"No. I conjured it actually."

Regina stepped closer and reached out fingering a black lapel and her eyes scanned the hat in disbelief. "It looks _exactly_ the same." When those eyes dipped to the plunging neck line, revealing Emma's cleavage, Emma gasped with her chest heaving slightly, drawing Regina's attention from that movement to her face and there in her eyes, Emma could see raw sexual interest. _Oh wow!_

Emma had to wet her lips; her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Regina's lips parted at the action and Emma stuttered. "I… I have a good memory."

The corners of Regina's eyes wrinkled as her slow sexy smile broadened and her teeth shone. Working on autopilot, Emma's dimples deepened with her wide grin.

"This is my wand," Neal looked up at both of them, interrupting the intimate moment that they were sharing and said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, you are," Mary Margaret confirmed ruffling his hair.

Her baby brother placed the pumpkin on the floor and aimed his wand at it. _"Wigardum Levosa!"_ He still couldn't say his favorite Harry Potter spell for levitation right, however, he donned a shocked expression when the pumpkin did a little shimmy and started flying slowly up into the air.

Everyone observed his awestruck expression and Neal took a moment to look at the tip of his wand and at the pumpkin with wide eyes. Emma's eyes shot to Regina and the woman's arms were crossed, one hand covering her mouth and the other tucked beneath her elbow, fingers wiggling with magic.

Neal was still staring at the pumpkin but then a funny look crossed his face and he crossed his legs. "Mommy, I need go potty!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the door.

"Ok," she giggled. "I'm right behind you, sweetheart."

"Hey David!"

David nodded at the voice beckoning him over. "Have fun, ladies." He gave Emma a pointed look and behind Regina's back, he blew taunting air kisses in her direction. Emma frowned and shook her head, and when Regina turned to look at him, David righted his expression and smiled innocently. The woman was still suspicious and did not turn away until he left.

"So…" Emma circled Regina, inspecting her outfit and stopping when she came back around. "I think I'm jealous?"

"Of?"

"That jacket looks better on you than it does on me."

Regina scoffed and shook her head genuinely, not aware that her action could be taken as a compliment. "That is highly unlikely, Emma." Regina shifted from one foot to the other in sexy confidence, "You wear it _well."_

Emma's long drawn inhale of breath was pulled in, along with a slow knowing grin. They were flirting. This felt like flirting. The savior purposely leered at the woman's snugly denim clad bottom, earning herself an inquisitive look from the mayor. "I wasn't even aware that you owned a pair of jeans, Regina. It looks good on you."

Regina glanced at Emma's crotch area, remembering how beautifully cut that jacket was at exposing the front of the leather pants. "Well, you look rather impressive in leather."

Emma was having a hard time keeping her craving to kiss Regina at bay. The woman was sexual attraction on a stick It was getting increasingly harder the longer she and Regina stood there together.

"You seem uncomfortable, Emma. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Regina frowned at her.

"Honestly?" Emma fidgeted and looked around the gym at no one paying them any particular attention. As long as she wasn't staring at Regina's mouth. "Yes and no."

"Should I move away?"

" _No!"_ What the hell was happening, Emma thought. Having Regina leave was the last thing she wanted.

"What is it that you'd like me to do then, Emma?"

Emma blew out a desperate sigh, held her breath and muttered low under it, "Kiss me."

Regina's brow crinkled deeply and she clarified, "What?"

"Nothing," The blonde shook her head quickly and Regina looked around the room a little exasperated.

"Okay, folks," came the DJ's voice from the makeshift stage at the end of the room. "It's time to get this party started. Time to dance!"

The lights dimmed, slow music started playing and the disco ball spun in full effect. They saw Neal run in with Mary Margaret not far behind him and the little kid launched himself into his father's arms and pointed at the shining ball dangling from the ceiling. When his mother joined them the three Charmings started dancing. Henry had finally wandered over to Grace and had asked her to dance. Everyone was happy… except Emma.

She cursed herself inwardly and wished she wasn't so scared of taking that first step because rejection from Regina would hurt too much. But if she didn't make a move, she would never know Regina's feelings, right? Sure, Regina could reject her but what if she didn't? What if Regina had the same feelings? The woman was as scarred emotionally as Emma was. One of them had to make the first move.

Emma was about to make herself vulnerable. She was about to expose her feelings to Regina and everyone in town.

Emma leaned in and Regina's face turned toward her as if in surprise that Emma was coming closer. Did Regina think she was going to kiss her? When Regina realized Emma was going to only say something, she offered her ear.

"Do you… do you want to dance, Regina?"

Regina's face moved away slowly, seeming to wonder whether she had heard Emma right and her jaw clenched and the pensive cut in her forehead deepened. The woman opened her mouth, paused and closed it again. Then to Emma's dismay she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"You." She pointed to Emma startling her. Was she angry? "Outside! Now!"

Regina headed toward the exit and Emma huffed wearily and followed. They walked passed the refreshments table filled with delicious and gruesome looking food, to fit the occasion, and as they were walking by the fake graveyard that the high school students had made, a group of younger girls around the age of 8 approached them. They were all dressed in red leather jackets like the savior for Halloween and when they saw the mayor dressed in the same way, they pumped their fists in the air and gave Regina a thumbs up.

"Savior Power, Madame Mayor!" They cheered and pumped their fists in the air and Regina returned their enthusiasm with a smile.

"Wooo…" Regina pumped her fist; her excitement a little weaker than the girls.

"Okay…" Emma said as they turned the corner into a deserted corridor, not used to anyone dressing like her. "…that was just weird."

Regina turned on her then and with one hand she pushed the savior up against the brick wall, tore the hat from her blonde head and shoved it into her chest.

"How dare you!"

Emma rolled her head with a defeated look. "Regina…"

"For months, we have been alone… in my office… in your apartment. At my _house!_ And you finally ask to be kissed in a gymnasium full of people?!"

Emma in a bewildered manner, narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Regina smirked at her and then chuckled placing her hands on either side of Emma's waist. "You'd better make this kiss _good_ , Emma. Because I have been waiting for you to kiss me for a while now and you have just chosen to do it on a night where I can't readily do the kinds of things to you that I have been fantasizing about doing."

Emma's mouth hung open and as Regina moved in closer, Emma licked her lips and a ghost of a smile crossed her excited features. With the distance closing between them, Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's waist pulling her in close. "It'll be good, Regina. That much I know." And she knew it would be since she now knew they _both_ wanted this. Their lips brushed and held and then Emma moved in to conquer, sending her tongue in to overwhelm Regina's senses with hard lust. When Regina moaned deep in her throat, Emma smiled deeply pleased with herself.

"Wow…" Regina admired licking her lips and eyeing Emma's hungrily. "Savior Power."

"My powers don't just stop there," Emma chuckled and she held Regina flush against her while their noses brushed. "So what do you have under that jacket?"

"A very Emma Swan-like tank top." Regina stepped back and unzipped the jacket showing off the white ribbed tank, pulling the sides of the jacket off her shoulders.

"You're… you're wearing a bra, right?"

"Does it look like I'm wearing one? Do you always with these tops."

Emma had trouble breathing. She launched herself off the wall and looked around, grabbing Regina's hand and dragging her one way, stopping and then heading in the opposite direction and then stopping again.

"Sheriff Swan, what, praytell, are you doing?"

"This is a high school! There's got to be all kinds of places we can go to make out. If the kids can find creative hiding places, so can we!"

Uncharacteristically tittering like a school girl and looking like she was in a rather euphoric mood, Regina shook her head at Emma. "Maybe we should take a raincheck."

"You don't want to make out?" Emma couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Oh, I do. I definitely do. But I think I'd much rather go back into the gym and stake my claim on you by dancing with you, Miss Swan."

The meaning was not lost on Emma. They were going to take that step. Let everyone know they were together. Emma couldn't be happier. She took Regina's hand and they turned back around the corner toward the gym.

The savior understood and agreed with the queen but still joked, "But I have this _hot_ costume on and everything!" She punctuated her statement with slapping the hat back on her head.

Regina smiled broadly at it. "I know. It's a little weird though. I feel like I'm kissing _myself."_

They both chuckled at that.

Standing in the doorway, looking into the crowded room they both looked at their fisted hands, smiled and walked in, beginning a new chapter of their lives.


End file.
